Secrets
by shabbaxxx01
Summary: Cammie is a normal girl, looking for some clues as to why her mums never around.x
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so some of you may know some of this story already but that is beacuse I have decided to start it again to make it longer and tie up some loose ends.x

Beep, beep! Ugh it's that god damn time already? I go to turn off my alarm but I'm beaten to it "who's there" I mumble. "Cameron, it's time to get up." My mum, Rachel, says. "But mom, I don't wanna get up!" "But you have to sweetie it's time for school, and you don't want to be late for your first day... Do you?" Meet my mum everybody, someone who's insanely clever, just a little naive. Don't get me wrong though, I love her to bits! "Yes mom I do want to be late." I say with a hint of sarcasm "Oh okay, I'll leave you to it then." Oh my god! Did my mother just say that? Yes! Get in, I friggin love her! But I'm not going to be late for school, seen as it is my first day at a new school, in a new place! I just moved to Roseville, Virginia form New York... Yesterday! A seven hour drive! Ugh.

I start to stand up thinking about what I'm going to wear today! "Hmmmm, mom" I shout down stairs "I'm going in the shower!" I don't wait for a response and just run into my brand new en suite.

Once I'm out and wrapped in a cozy towel, I start to look through my draws for something to wear. After figuring out what I'm going to wear, which consists of, mya ripped denim hotpants, my guns and roses top, combat boots and a leather jacket. Now I'm ready for school! I go to check the time on my phone and see that it's eight " CRAP! I'm going to be late" I run down stairs not caring for breakfast, and I'm out the house starting my bike and heading for school in under a minuet.

I get to school and everyone is staring at me, I guess my Harley got a lot of attention. Great, time for hell!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat on my bike, about to take my helmet off when I heard a voice

" A night rod special edition, _nice_!" Taking my helmet off, I then look up to see what the person looked like. And wow, can I just say he was smexy, with chestnut hair and eyes. I was surprised he new the bike, it's not normally common knowledge so I replied with

" Wow I'm shocked you knew that, or did you just look at the model badge?" I asked, trying to hide my skepticism.

" No I like bikes, just not allowed one" he said with a sad tone to his voice. With that I got off my bike and headed to the school.

Walking in the school I got some jealous looks from the girls and some lustful ones from the boys, but as always I just ignored them.

Finding my way to the school office I got my locker number and my schedule. First class AP physics, yay! Note the sarcasm. Yeah anyway, you may think I'm just what people would say a bad girl, I'm not, I'm a geek, quite a big geek seen as I'm only 15 in a AP class! So off to physics!

Walking into the physics class I realised I was late!

"Why are you late young lady, is this even your class, you look way too young." She scolded me, muttering the last part under her breath, but I still heard it.

"Sorry Miss but I'm new here and I didn't know my way."

"Well get in, introduce your self, then sit down." Miss whatever her name said.

"Hi I'm Cammie, okay." Looking around the class I could see only one chair left. Walking to the chair I could hear people muttering about the new girl but ignoring the comments I just sat down.

"Hey you must be new" _No_ , cause thats not what I just said "I'm Aaron it's nice to meet you Cammie! Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go on."

"How old are you? It's just you don't seem to be a senior." He asked with some worry thinking I'd flip.

"Oh, no I'm not a senior I'm just 15, a sophomore." I replied with a giggle.

"Wow you must be really clever then?" He said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

"Hey you two! Why are you taking in my class? Detention, both of you!" The teacher shouted at us.

"Are you kidding me!" I hissed under my breath.

"Well at least it's both of us." Aaron said. With that said I started taking notes not wanting to get in any more trouble and by the time I knew it the lesson was over.

"Hey Aaron do you know where math is?" I asked as we were leaving, not wanting to be late again.

"Yeah it's just down the hall and the second door on the right." He said, heading for his locker.

"Thanks!" I said quietly.

By the time I knew it, it was lunch the part I love, walking into the cafeteria with the whole school there! I wasn't really hungry today so I just got an apple for lunch. Turning around I looked where to sit. I saw Aaron, and decided I would go over there to see if I could join him.

"Hey Aaron, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked feeling shy because there were a lot of people on the table.

"No sure sit down I'm sure my friends won't mind." He said happily. "Guys, this is Cammie. Cammie this is Tara." And then a girl with blonde hair who looked pretty waved at me. "And this is Luke," Aaron said and then whispered. "They are the only ones I really like, the rest of the people are Luke and Tara's friends."

"Oh right cool." And with that I sat down.

"Hey Cammie where you from?" Luke question.

"I'm from New York, we moved here cause my mum got a job up here." I said nonchalantly.

"Wow, that must be a big change." Tara said.

"Yeah it is but I hope this is better." I said not wanting to talk about New York anymore. Just as I said that the bell went for class. I didn't really have to move as I only had a free in the library. As I headed off I said by to Aaron, Luke and Tara.

Once I was in the library I decided to read something. Going through the aisles I saw a book I loved to read, Embassy Row. When I pulled the but out I jumped at what I saw, an eye staring back at me. "Hey wait!" The eye said as I was just about to walk off. "You're the girl form this morning! It's me, the one who knew the bike." He almost shouted.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" I asked recognising who he was now.

"I was just getting a book for my history class and then I bumped into you." He said with a smirk.

"Oh right so what's your name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's Jo" and that's when the bell rang showing it was the end of the day.

"Well bye!" I said as I started to walk out.

...

When I got home I noticed mum wasn't in. It was four so she should've need home by now. With that thought lingering on my mind I went to do my homework.


End file.
